


Cold Hard Wood

by Disparatepeace



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Case 4_1, Edamame trying his hardest, Humor, Laurent being a bit of a perv, M/M, Morning Wood, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disparatepeace/pseuds/Disparatepeace
Summary: AU where Edamura is the one sent to wake up Laurent instead of Shi-Won. Case 4 Episode 1 spoilers. Sort of.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 309





	Cold Hard Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I only wrote this because I thought this idea would be hilarious. But I’m still completely rubbish when it comes to writing things that are NSFW even if it’s minor. So I do apologize if this doesn’t turn out so great.

Edamura practically dragged himself inside the villa, having decided to forgo his little faked death scheme involving the blood bags from their previous con. Already knowing that none of them would fall for it. But hey it would have been a hell of a good excuse to get him out of their shit for good. 

The others were currently lounging about in the living room, while both Cynthia and Shi-Won were setting food on the coffee table for everyone to enjoy. Everyone, except a certain blonde bastard who was strangely not present. 

“Nice of you to finally join us!” the red haired confidence woman called out to the boy. 

“Yeah I was just testing something out was all.” he replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. 

“Well don’t just stand around all day, kid. Dig in!” Kudo cheered, grabbing a hefty plate full of food. 

Edamura smiled at his old partner as he made his way towards the buffet, before remembering about the absent Frenchman. 

“Hey where is Laurent anyway?” he finally asked, scanning the room for the blonde. 

“Tch. That dumbass likes to sleep past noon.” Abby scoffed, wolfing down a mountain of food she had on her plate. 

_ ‘Of course he does!’  _ He thought bitterly to himself. 

“To be fair, he was up pretty late last night going over plans for some elaborate new scheme he’s got worked out.” Shi-Won explained. 

“Why don’t you be a dear and wake him up for me, Edamame?” Cynthia asked sweetly. 

“WHA- WHY ME?!!” Edamura exclaimed indignantly. Really not in the mood to deal with that pompous blonde asshole.

“Because you’re the only one of us who cared enough to bring him up!” Abby replied with her usual annoyance. 

Edamura was about to protest, when he spotted an ice chest along with a small bucket for the wine. A devious smile spread across his face as an idea popped into his head. Making his way over, he grabbed the bucket and used it to scoop out just enough ice until it was nearly filled to the top. Then proceeded to make his way towards the kitchen sink. 

“So where is his room?” he asked in the meanwhile. 

“Just down the hall, first door on your right!” Cynthia answered, a bit confused by the young Japanese male’s actions. 

“What do you plan on doing?” Kudo questioned curiously. 

“Ohohohohoh, I’m gonna give that bastard Laurent one hell of a wake up call!” Edamura cackled almost manically, holding the bucket of ice water before heading to the Frenchman’s room. “Payback’s a bitch!” 

“Make sure you take pictures when you manage to pull it off!” Abby called out, just slightly invested in Edamura’s little prank, but not very confident in his success. 

“Like to see how this plays out.” Shi-Won commented, clearly amused. 

  
  


Following Cynthia’s instructions, Edamura found the door to Laurent’s room and made his way inside. And to his  _ non _ -surprise, the room was spacious with very intricate (and expensive) looking furniture and interior decorating. Which included a large king-sized bed, with a single sleeping occupant. 

None other than Laurent Thierry himself. Softly snoring away, his feet peaking out of the covers towards the end of the bed. 

Edamura bit back a dark chuckle and proceeded to half-march half-stalk towards the slumbering blonde until he was standing right next to the bed frame. 

_ ‘Finally getting back at this asshole for being such an insufferable, manipulative prick!’  _

Holding up the bucket of ice water, he was ready to completely drench this lazy sack of shit. He couldn’t wait to see his shocked expression, resembling a soaked cat.

Until he was distracted by something poking through the man’s sheets.

Now Laurent was currently lying flat on his back, which meant that every part of his body should have been relaxed. So that bulge sticking out from the man’s lower regions could only mean one thing.

Edamura’s face flushed bright red from shock, embarrassment and maybe just a hint of disgust upon realization. The sight of the morning wood didn’t bother him so much as the sheer enormity of it did. Before he knew it, he let out a small shriek that he quickly muffled with his hand as he stumbled backwards clumsily and hit the floor with a thud. The ice and water spilling all over him in the process.

Of course, the series of sudden noises woke Laurent from his slumber. Slowly adjusting to the waking world before sitting up to search for the source of the sound. There he found a familiar Japanese young man sitting on his ass, soaking wet. 

“What’s happening here?” The blonde asked sleepily. 

Edamura was almost too embarrassed to answer. 

“Just me trying to tell you to wake the hell up.” He grumbled. 

Laurent raised a brow when he noticed the piles of ice covering the boy, along with the wine bucket clattered to the floor. 

“And what exactly were you planning on doing with that?” he questioned, throwing the covers off and making his way out of the bed. 

Edamura was about to stammer out an answer, when Laurent stood completely naked. His erection on full display now as the thick bulbous member pointed upwards, flushed as bright red as the boy’s face. And he let out an almost mortified screech, causing Laurent to wince. 

_ ‘Fuck, that boy could scream!’  _ He thought to himself with a yawn. 

  
  


Shortly after the embarrassing little fiasco, Laurent went to the bathroom in order to ‘relieve himself’ as he put. Meanwhile Edamura attempted to clean up the ice water he spilled on the floor, before covering his ears. Not at all wanting to listen to the sound of Laurent jerking off in the bathroom. 

It was bad enough his little planned backfired. But to top it off, he had the misfortune of having Laurent’s huge cock in his face too. As if this couldn’t get any worse. 

Laurent finally emerged from the bathroom, erection satiated but still stark naked. Much to Edamura’s further chagrin. 

“God, will it kill you to cover that up?!!” he yelled. 

Laurent rolled his eyes, but still reached for his robe anyway. 

“You do realize this is  _ my _ room, right?” 

“Yeah, well I’m only here because Cynthia sent me to wake you up!”

“And were you planning on dumping a bucket full of ice and water on my head? That’s not a very nice thing to do, Edamame.”

“Yeah well it’s the least you deserve for all the shit you dragged me into like the bastard you are!”

After robing himself, Laurent crossed his arms and flashed one of his signature grins. 

“And how did that turn out for you?” he asked smugly. 

Edamura only frowned as he continued to clean up the spilled ice and water off the floor. 

“Then you went and got yourself all wet while trying to get back at me.” Laurent continued, as if he were scolding an unruly teenager. “How on earth did you manage that?”

Edamura still stubbornly refused to answer. Embarrassment washed over him. 

Laurent sighed softly, as he walked towards the other man. 

“Why don’t we at least get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold?” He suggested. 

“I’m fine it’s no bi- ACHOO!!!! Edamura attempted to retort, before his words were interrupted by a sharp sneeze and sniffle. 

“Too late.” Laurent half-joked.

  
  


As if to add to his embarrassment further, Edamura had to admit that he didn’t bring any spare clothes with him to the villa. Laurent was more than happy to lend him some of his own for the moment. Of course getting the younger male to actually dress into the clothes was a whole new challenge. 

“You do realize we’re both men, don’t you?” The blonde man teased. 

“That doesn’t mean I want you to see me naked!” Edamura argued angrily. “It’s bad enough I had to see you naked!” 

“Going by your reaction, you act as if you’ve never seen one before.” Laurent mused, quirking his eyebrow. 

“I’ve seen enough in my life! I just had no desire to see yours,  _ pervert _ !” 

“Morning wood is actually quite common for men. And in case you were wondering, no it wasn’t for you!”

Edamura frowned, not at all convinced. Laurent smirked. 

“At least not this time.” 

Now the Japanese male looked downright infuriated and he was about to go off on that French perv, until the other man pressed his finger to his lips. Effectively silencing him. 

“Daddy has a headache right now, honey. So try to keep the screeching to a minimum, alright?”

Edamura wanted to do so anyway just to defy this asshole, but his anger had already deflated and he knew it would be pointless to argue further. He still didn’t bother hiding his annoyance when his hair was ruffled.

“Besides it was just a little joke!” Laurent defended, handing the younger male a set of spare clothes. “I’d never do something like that without your consent, Edamame!”

“Yeah well good luck trying to get my consent!” Edamura barked, grabbing the clothes and heading to the bathroom to change.

Laurent only smiled and shook his head. 

  
  


After several minutes, both men arrived in the living room. Edamura was currently wearing one of Laurent’s many floral Hawaiian shirts and shorts. Both of which were too big on him. 

“So how’d it go?” Shi-Ohn teased. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it!” Edamura grumbled adjusting the shorts he wore so they wouldn’t fall off. 

“I knew you’d screw it up!” Abby mocked, which earned her a middle finger from the boy. 

“Awww you two are matching!” Cynthia cooed, noticing the boy wearing the older man’s clothes. 

“GAHHH I HATE YOU ALL!!!!” 

Laurent could only laugh as he watched the angry, flustered boy rant to the others. It was certainly a pleasant distraction from some old wounds. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I really tried. I hoped you all at least laughed. 🤣


End file.
